Some of information communication apparatuses, computers, and other apparatuses are equipped with terminals, into and from which printed circuit boards are insertable and removable. Various electronic components are mounted on the printed circuit boards. The apparatuses equipped with the terminals, into and from which the printed circuit boards are insertable and removable, include, for example, apparatuses, into and from which plug-in units (PIUs) are insertable and removable, such as bookshelf-type apparatuses in which a component referred to as a back wiring board (BWB) or a back board is disposed (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-47746).
In most cases, the printed circuit boards are inserted and removed into and from the terminals provided in various apparatuses by operating operation levers provided in the printed circuit boards or the apparatuses. The operation lever is disposed, for example, when operability is considered, near an opening portion of a slot provided in a housing of the apparatus, near an end portion of the printed circuit board on the removal direction side of the printed circuit board, or the like.
In the design of various apparatuses, sometimes a member that assists in inserting and removing the printed circuit board is not disposed at a desirable position for some reason. For example, when an apparatus is not equipped with a housing, a rail that supports the printed circuit board to be inserted or removed, or the like, it may be difficult for the operation lever or the like to be disposed at a position where good operability is achievable such as a position near the opening portion of the slot provided in the housing of the apparatus or a position near an end portion of the printed circuit board on the removal direction side of the printed circuit board. When a member that assists in inserting and removing the printed circuit board is not provided, the printed circuit board may be damaged while being inserted or removed.